Observations
by P962
Summary: The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a humongous place. Luckily, someone is there to keep track of all that happens and later write down his observations. Long term comic fans will probably recognize this person as he gives his account on what he has seen happen in the various movies and tv show(s) that make up the MCU.
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ITS CINEMATIC UNIVERSE IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

Life is an ever reoccurring thing. No one ever has the exact same experiences. Many choices are made throughout the existence of one's lifetime be they insignificant or long lasting ones that forever change the universe for better or for worse.

Of these choices I have witnessed, a few of them have had such an impact that they altered entire civilizations in ways thought impossible to most. "_**Marvels**_" being the term to describe this unprecedented phenomena.

From an almost mystifying artifact that blurs the line between technology and unexplainable magic uplifting a group in such a way that those considered their lesser can hardly comprehend that makes the former group seem like "gods" in the eyes of the latter to a few gifted individuals making the most of their intellect to help protect the weak in ways that the populace could not anticipate, this universe is filled with indescribable events that the average being would go insane trying to make sense of it all.

Of course, "marvels" are not always benevolent in their intentions and its up to similar marvels who possess heroic qualities to put those who would abuse their abilities for ill and sometimes catastrophic gain in their proper place though it must be said that no good deed goes unpunished unfortunately!

Such is the law of the universe. I have been around long enough to understand this balance between chaos and order and as it so happens, this same rule has erected a lock that stretches to the edges of this particular universe and possibly beyond that prohibits me from being able to contribute my fair share to the scales.

All I can do is observe and pray that the health of this ginormous world I moniter never reaches critical levels that even then would still prohibit me from acting in my own defense of well being.

What I can do is write down what is on my mind. The stories I could tell might be beneficial someday should the right people ever come in contact with these reports.


	2. Super Powered

Beings with a special gift that separates them from the normal ones in their civilization is hardly a new thing. My kind were among the first or rather _the first_ to get what most would refer to as "super powers".

We owe most of our abilities to gift of science and tried to uplift another society with this gift wanting them to experience the benefits of being abnormal, but this horrendously backfired as this race squandered our benevolent gift to drive each other to extinction.

From then on, we took it upon ourselves to never interfere in other races business and the universe's at large no matter how bad things get.

It is not an easy thing having to sit idly by during devastating times like when an extremist race of beings unjustifiably commit genocide on another race, but alas an oath is an oath.

If a race's technology advances enough on its own, it becomes possible to empower those worthy with gifts that make them stand out from others of their kind. Granted some will use this gift for evil, but the universe always finds a way in the end to tip the scales towards the side of good.

Of all the races I have monitored over the ages, I honestly didn't expect the Terrans to join the super being arms race.

To clear any confusion up, one doesn't exactly need abnormal abilities to be a hero or a villain. Just a working brain that knows what the individual can and cannot do.

The Terrans have proved throughout their brief existence to be capable of actions that other species would feel intimidated by.

In other words, a **wild card. **

Nothing is more unpredictable or dangerous than someone you can't quite predict.

Imagine my shock when a few of them started exhibiting either abnormal abilities or the ability to give one of their kind the strongest (by their standards) body available with just one injection of a serum that exhibits different outcomes depending on who receives it.

Another Terran I noticed seems to have unlocked the door to communicating with of all things, _insects_ not long after what the ones of Terra Firma call _World War Two_

Flash forward a few decades and Terran technology has advanced enough to allow multi-purpose power armor, the gift of flight, brutes of immense strength, and even that is only scratching the surface!

Other species I have watched took far longer to develop their super soldiers and yet the Terrans did it in less than a hundred years! Hence the term **wild card**.

Of course, all this advancement in abnormality is not without consequences. A species known for incredibly long lifespans and the ability to travel to different realms through the help of shall I say **an external factor** has taken interest in Terra Firma following the banishment of one of their own as part of a harsh lesson on humility.

This brought about a revelation that still has yet to dawn on some Terran's faces

They are not alone in the universe.

A short time later, the exiled **Asgardian's** "adopted" brother was hired by a brutish titan mad with seeing death. Said titan ordered the cunning demi god known as **Loki** to steal an object a Terran organization had recovered along with reviving one of their own from the depths of one of their oceans and use it to bring a race called the **Chitauri **to a city called New York. From there, Loki was promised absolute control over Terra Firma in exchange for the object he was ordered to steal. Fortunately, a group founded by this Terran organization called "The Avengers" of which had the now humble Asgardian, **Thor** in their ranks; managed to repel the Chitauri threat, but not without cost as lives were unfortunately lost during the invasion.

This group of marvels then disbanded as they served their purpose though I speculate they will soon return when needed!

While the Terrans in charge of this "superhero" initiative goal was both admirable and benevolent, it combined with the Thor's earlier lesson in humility has garnered unwanted attention (though they don't quite know it yet) of the man behind the Chitauri invasion.

**Thanos**


End file.
